I'm sorry, Purple
by Feimi
Summary: Red thinks about Purple after his counterpart's assassination... RAPR


I'm not sure what inspired this fic.. heh heh.. I woke up this morning with the idea in my head. Yes, I will be continuing my other story now.. this story is just a one-shot. It's sort of sad. This is also my first attempt at Invader Zim slash.. so.. heh.. It's also very short..

Warnings: Almighty Tallest Red and Purple Slashy-stuff, ummmm... death and destruction... angsty stuff.. maybe so me out of character-ness... murder and thoughts of suicide.. flame me if you wanna! :)

Disclaimer stuff: I don't own Invader Zim, and nobody paid me to write this cruddy story.. heehee.. I wrote it because of my silly ideas.

* * *

I had been watching him all day, and plotting against him for the longest time.. every movement he made, every twitch of his antennae, each turn of his head. So many times I had looked into those large, deep, purple eyes and tried to hide what I felt. The rivalry, the loathing, but also the desire. Why did it have to be this way? I was being consumed by my ambition, my greed, but I didn't care. Tonight was the night.  
  
I can remember it so clearly.. it was just a few days ago... the corridor was dark, I could hear the guards talking somewhere far off in the hallway, but they weren't in my line of sight. That was a good thing, I didn't need anyone witnessing what I was about to do.. my head was swimming as I approached his door and placed my hand on the touch pad to open it. He trusted me, and I felt bad about that. I pitied him and part of me despised myself. His room was always open to me, but I never returned the same courtesy. I regret that now.  
  
_hissssssss..._  
  
I peered into the dim room, saw his eyes look up at me from something that he had been reading. I could feel my body tremble as the purple orbs settled on me. My grip tightened on the blaster that I held behind my back, I could hear him breathing. He smiled at me, then asked me what was wrong.. I didn't answer him. I hate the look that was in his eyes, a look of concern. He shouldn't have cared so much. It will always haunt me.   
  
Then there was fear, so much fear that it was intoxicating. I could feel his fear as I touched his skin and threw him up against the wall. His eyes were wide, his antannae stiffened, the room felt like it was full of electricity as I pressed the blaster against his chest. He wasn't wearing his armor like usual. He didn't stand a chance.  
  
"R-Red, why?" He asked me, he was trying not to tremble, trying to hold his fear inside. Purple was always bad at hiding things...  
  
I shook my head sadly and told him not to ask me why, it was too complicated to explain. Before he could say more, I pulled the trigger. I tried to stop myself, I swear that I did, but I couldn't. I pulled it and his whole body stiffened, then he collapsed against me. My sweet Purple.. he was bleeding..   
  
He always told me that lasers were horrible things..  
  
I held him tightly against me as his eyes started to grow dim.. until there was no shine left in them.. he whispered to me before he was gone.  
  
_I want you to know that I love you.  
_  
That's what he said. There was no hate in him, he didn't care that he was dying. I should have told him why, but even now I have no idea. Maybe I wanted to rule alone, maybe I was afraid of him. I just don't know. 

I held him for a very long time, horrible sorrow eating away at me.. why did I have to do it? I'm still holding him. It's been days. The guards have been trying to get in.. they'll find a way eventually. I haven't eaten, haven't slept... haven't bothered to try to whipe away the blood that covers us both. I hope that I die in here too, but even if I don't... I'll tell them what happened, and if it means my death as well then that's okay. My hunger for power is gone, now.. I don't even want to rule anymore, because it's not even worth it. My greed consumed me and destroyed you, Purple. If I could go back I would do anything to make sure it didn't happen, but it's too late now... nothing can ever bring you back. I've thought about turning the gun on myself, but I deserve so much worse than that..  
  
I'm sorry... and I love you too.

I hope what happens to me is more painful...


End file.
